Lucifer
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Minuit, un 31 octobre. Ce moment si sinistre de l'année et de la nuit, c'est exactement à ce moment-là que j'ai signé ma venue en enfer et que je suis devenu Lucifer. C'est cette nuit-là, que la fête d'halloween de mes seize ans a viré à la tragédie..." OS spécial Halloween. Yaoi. Death.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Lucifer

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **M, juste au cas.

**Couples :** NaruSasu, si on veut.

* * *

_« J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime,_

_Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé._

_C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé,_

_Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème;_

_Or il n'est pas d'horreur au monde qui surpasse_

_La froide cruauté de ce soleil de glace_

_Et cette immense nuit semblable au vieux Chaos. »_

**- DE PROFUNDIS CLAMAVI, **_**Baudelaire**_**.**

* * *

**LUCIFER.**

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Naruto ? Tes bras...

Naruto posa un regard absent sur ses blessures. Des marques de griffes. Elles avaient saigné, de par leur couleur, mais désormais elles commençaient à se teinter de différentes nuances de bleu et de violet. L'auteur de ces griffures n'y avaient pas été en douceur. Naruto les garderait très longtemps sur la peau.

- Un animal m'a attaqué, dans les bois.

- Et que faisais-tu dans les bois ?

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent.

- Je cherchais Sasuke, fut le fin murmure qui servit de réponse.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hurla. Mais la main plaquée sur ses lèvres étouffa le son. Ses yeux grands ouverts, remplis de panique, fixèrent avec horreur la lame dégoulinante de son propre sang, se lever de nouveau en l'air. Son corps était devenu un réceptacle de souffrance, d'agonie pure, tandis que son bourreau, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, le poignardait une deuxième fois. Il avait des yeux aussi effrayants que ceux d'un lion sauvage et sa tignasse était ébouriffée.

_**Can you keep a secret?**_

Il tentait de se débattre, mais le trou béant en lui, qui saignait abondamment, lui prenait ses forces à une vitesse considérable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses yeux, sa bouche était pleine de ce liquide rouge foncé, épais et chaud, qui avait un goût de fer. Ses doigts s'agitaient encore sur les bras de son assassin, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, dans des tentatives vaines de s'échapper. Il était trop tard et il le savait. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il était en train de se faire tuer. Dans quelques minutes, il partirait pour le ciel, il allait mourir, on allait parler de lui dans les journaux, à la télé, on allait découvrir son cadavre... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi... Pourquoi...

_**Will you hold your hand among the flames?**_

Sasuke laissa sa tête tomber vers la droite, ne possédant pas la force de poursuivre sa dernière pensée. Il fixa la rivière qui brillait sous les éclats timides de la lune, et une nouvelle pensée le traversa, qui acheva de l'angoisser, qui fit battre son cœur encore plus vite malgré sa difficulté à battre et la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque pulsation : son assassin allait le jeter dans l'eau. C'était une évidence si forte qu'il aurait dû le savoir dès le début. Ses larmes s'accumulèrent tandis que la réalité s'ancrait profondément en lui, aussi douloureusement que cette lame qui le perforait de l'intérieur... Non ! Il ne voulait pas finir au fond de l'eau, saignant comme un porc, abandonné à la mort ! Non ! Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité être chez lui, en sécurité dans son foyer, entouré de sa famille qui le protégerait... C'était horrible, il voulait que ça s'arrête, que ce soit un cauchemar...

À combien de coups de couteaux en était-il, là ? Une dizaine, sans doute. Il releva la tête avec toute la misère du monde vers son bourreau, ses cheveux traînant dans la boue et fixa les yeux au-dessus de lui, devenus meurtriers, devenus monstrueux. Quelques secondes s'étaient sûrement écoulées, mais pour lui, c'était comme des heures. Une éternité. Chaque vive douleur qu'il ressentait ralentissait le temps d'une dizaine d'années. Il avait souffert bien plus que ce qu'un humain en moyenne ressentait de souffrance dans toute une vie...

_**Honey, you're a shipwreck**_

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, sa vue devenant subitement de plus en plus floue. Par les larmes, par la vie qui quittait progressivement son corps, par ses forces qui lui étaient sauvagement arrachées. Il sentait ses bras engourdis, ses jambes, ses membres qui ne lui obéissaient plus, son esprit était déjà à moitié évadé de son corps, la seule douleur qui restait était celle des coups de poignards.

Il avait la sensation que dans la mort il allait lentement oublier l'identité et le visage de son assassin. Au bord du dernier souffle de sa vie, il eut la furtive impression que son cœur, ce qui en restait du moins, s'était serré, compressé à cette idée. À l'idée d'oublier qui était cet homme, ce _garçon_... À l'idée d'oublier l'identité de celui qui l'avait tué, de celui qui lui avait enlever la vie et à l'idée que le monde entier ne le retrouve jamais. À l'idée que personne ne sache qui lui avait fait ça... Non, car son corps serait jeté aux oubliettes avec les couleuvres et les algues... dévoré jusqu'aux dernières miettes de son âme et son corps par les animaux vivant sous l'eau...

Une dernière larme coula sur sa peau devenue froide.

_**With your heart of stone...**_

* * *

Minuit, un 31 octobre. Ce moment si sinistre de l'année et de la nuit, c'est exactement à ce moment-là que ça c'est produit...

La soirée d'halloween, censée être la fête de l'année. Tout était prêt depuis au moins trois semaines. Et je me souviens bien de ce dont avait l'air le gymnase pour l'occasion. Transformé en véritable maison hantée, le terrain de basket avait été changé du tout au tout. Des tables étaient installées, avec des buffets à volonté, des bars à bonbons, des guirlandes de crâne, des citrouilles outrageusement taillées de façon à ce qu'elles vous foutent la chair de poule, un sourire mauvais éclairé par une **chandelle** en son centre, et vous aviez l'impression qu'elle vous suivrait silencieusement jusqu'à chez vous le soir et vous boufferait durant votre sommeil.

Des mannequins avaient été habillés en sorcières, en vampires, il y avait même la bête de Frankenstein avec des clous dans la tête et une momie, dont seuls les yeux étaient dévoilés sur le corps. De fausses toiles blanches dans lesquelles figuraient de fausses araignées mais qui suffisaient aux arachnophobes de crier lorsqu'ils les voyaient, avant de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. Je me souviens très bien de l'ambiance et de l'éclairage tamisée, des lumières orangées, rouges, qui donnaient la sensation d'être dans un film d'horreur. La décoration était réussie, il fallait l'avouer. La musique était forte et la fête était un succès. Tout le monde dansait et avait du plaisir. Tout le monde avait confectionné un costume spécialement pour ce soir-là. Il y avait princesses, sirènes, policiers, pirates, momies, vampires, sorcières, fantômes, loups-garous, superhéros... Tous étincelaient comme mille diamants sous l'immense boule disco.

Minuit, un 31 octobre. Ce moment si sinistre de l'année et de la nuit, c'est exactement à ce moment-là que j'ai signé ma venue en enfer et que je suis devenu Lucifer.

C'est cette nuit-là, que la fête d'halloween de mes seize ans a viré à la tragédie...

* * *

Vous savez comment c'est, halloween. C'est la soirée de l'année où les enfants, adolescents et adultes s'habillent en Jack l'Éventreur, en Cendrillon, en Casper, en Batman, et sortent la nuit récolter des bonbons. D'autres se réunissent et font la fête, dansent et jouent à des jeux de rôle.

Changer de peau et devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ça me connaissait bien. À seize ans, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas être moi-même. Alors, halloween n'était pas vraiment un changement pour moi. Mais j'adorais cette fête. Depuis que j'étais gamin, j'adorais cette date, cette soirée si spéciale durant laquelle mes parents m'emmenaient à la cueillette de friandises. Sucettes, chocolats...

Au lycée, on ne fêtait plus halloween comme nous le faisions jadis. À l'adolescence, c'était les fêtes avec musique, danse, et tout ça. La première à laquelle j'ai assisté était à mes seize ans. Une grande **réception**, organisée par le conseil des élèves et par les profs. Je sortais à l'époque avec Sakura Haruno, une fille très populaire. J'étais moi-même un gosse populaire. Mais j'avais un secret, un secret qui ferait en sorte que tous me rejetteraient si un jour il avait le malheur d'être dévoilé : j'étais gay. Je n'aimais pas les formes rondes de toutes ces filles qui pavanaient à mon bras durant l'année scolaire. Les lèvres de filles ne me plaisaient pas et je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à baver devant ces décoltés... et Dieu qu'ils étaient nombreux cette soirée-là.

Je portais un déguisement de Thor, vous savez, le Dieu nordique. Il m'allait bien. Sakura était habillée, pour sa part, en sirène, les cheveux roses lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle était maquillée, avec des brillants sur le visage, des lèvres si rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient ensanglantées, mais j'imagine que le soir d'halloween, ça va, c'est concept.

Elle ne m'a pas lâché le bras de toute la soirée. Elle m'avait même pris à part, un moment. Nous nous sommes embrassés dans un coin, tranquille. Elle me dévorait la bouche et je trouvais ça franchement dégoûtant. Mais à seize ans, ce qui se passait dans ma tête, c'était plutôt quelque chose du genre : « Je ne peux pas être gay, ce n'est pas normal. La plus belle fille du bahut est en train de m'embrasser avec la langue, c'est ça qui est normal. ».

Mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce qui me passait par la tête en réalité, ce que j'essayais d'étouffer. Les seules lèvres qui me donnaient envie et celles que je regrettais, étaient celles de Sasuke Uchiha. Le garçon que j'aimais. Des sentiments réels et vrais, mais que je ne voulais pas admettre à l'époque.

Sakura a commencé à glisser ses mains sur mes hanches et vers mon entrejambe. Elle m'a avoué vouloir coucher avec moi, qu'on n'avait qu'à aller se cacher dans les toilettes ou dans un placard à l'autre bout du lycée. J'ai été vraiment surpris à ce moment-là. Mes expériences se limitaient à deux baisers, celui-ci, et un que j'ai échangé avec Sasuke auparavant. Je ne voulais pas la suivre, perdre ma virginité avec elle, mais dans ma tête se débattaient les pensées d'un jeune homme de seize ans en train de lutter contre sa vraie personnalité, sa réelle orientation et c'était une époque où on ne l'acceptait pas. Être homo, c'était être seul et persécuté par la société. J'avais trop souffert de la solitude, étant gamin, pour revivre ça.

Mais comme j'ai été bête et égoïste ! Si seulement j'avais su que le seul remède contre la solitude, était d'être avec la personne que l'on aime... Aujourd'hui, je suis plus seul que jamais, à cause de ma propre erreur et de ma propre méchanceté.

J'ai arrêté les mains de Sakura Haruno avant qu'elles ne me touchent... là. Je lui ai souri lorsqu'elle m'a lancé un regard surpris.

- J'ai soif. Donne-moi juste un moment.

Elle a eut un rictus.

- Ne prends pas trop de temps, j'ai très envie de toi ! avait-elle chuchoté.

J'ai acquiescé, fiévreusement, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Je me suis enfui comme si j'étais poursuivi par le diable en personne. Je me suis arrêté aux stands de boisson et j'ai avalé cul sec un verre de jus de fruit. Mais le sucre ne m'a pas remis les idées en place, et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il faisait très chaud, dans mon costume divin.

L'air frais de cette nuit d'octobre me frappa au visage et j'inspirai profondément. Le paysage était magnifique, dehors. Notre lycée était face à un petit boisé tout à fait charmant, muni d'une rivière, et d'un parc en plein centre de la nature et j'adorais y venir, après les cours. Faire mes devoirs assis sur un banc avec la vue sur l'eau. C'était un petit quartier tranquille et rien n'avait jamais dérangé la vie paisible qui s'y déroulait. Mon existence n'avait jamais été perturbée avant cette année-là. Et plus jamais je ne verrais ce lieu de paix de la même façon. Les événements qui ont suivi cette fête d'halloween et cette tragédie sont inexplicables, effroyables, ils ont brisé mes rêves et ils ont brisé ce que j'étais, ils ont brisé celui que j'aimais.

Bref, revenons au moment où j'étais à l'extérieur. Il était déjà tard, et j'avais bien hâte que mes parents viennent me chercher. En plus, Sasuke n'était pas venu, ou du moins, je ne l'avais pas croisé. Inconsciemment, j'avais eu envie de le voir, mais j'étais trop borné à l'époque pour m'en rendre compte, ou si je le savais, j'étais trop con pour l'admettre. Ce n'était pas les hanches rondes de Sakura que je voulais toucher, ce n'étaient pas ses lèvres maquillées que je voulais goûter. Pas son visage méconnaissable sous ce déguisement que je voulais regarder.

C'est quand je songeai à retourner à l'intérieur, que je l'ai vu. Il était, ce soir-là, le comte Dracula. Et le costume lui allait comme un gant. Son teint pâle prêtait au personnage une touche de réalité effrayante. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés avec grâce et ses canines en plastiques frôlaient ses lèvres.

Je l'ai fixé longuement. Il était avec sa meilleure amie, une fille du nom de Karin. Celle-ci était habillée en Geisha. Il était tard, non loin de minuit.

- Yo, Naruto !

Je me retournai. Mon pote Kiba venait vers moi, emmitouflé dans son costume de pompier. Il avait un casque sur la tête et ses mèches brunes dépassaient à peine. Il est venu vers moi en souriant d'une façon perverse. Sa main s'est plaquée sur mon épaule.

- Mon vieux, comment peux-tu laisser une fille comme Sakura Haruno seule ? Tu ne vois pas comment elle est chaude ?

- Ouais, désolé. J'arrive.

J'ai lancé un regard à Sasuke. Il m'a regardé, son regard noir intense m'a traversé. L'**impact** a semblé me faire trembler un instant. Une voiture ensuite est apparue dans l'obscurité, et Karin est montée dedans. C'était ses parents. Sasuke l'a saluée et il est resté là sur le trottoir, enveloppé dans sa cape de vampire. Seul à attendre à son tour qu'on vienne le chercher.

Kiba a remarqué mon regard persistant sur lui et l'a interprété à sa façon. Tandis que je mourrais d'envie et que je débattais avec cette même envie, de m'approcher de lui et de m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais dit ce matin à la cantine, Kiba a cru que je le regardais avec dégoût.

C'est là, à partir de cet instant, que les choses ont prit une tournure... dramatique. Mais retournons dans le passé pour mieux raconter l'histoire, si vous le voulez bien...

Retournons au tout début de la journée du 31 octobre 1977.

* * *

- Cette fille est dingue de toi, Naruto.

Le jeune homme blond releva un sourire ravageur vers son ami, assis en face de lui à la table de la cantine où ils étaient installés pour le déjeuner. Naruto Uzumaki avait tout pour plaire. Il était grand, avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus qui donnaient l'impression de plonger dans un océan de mystère et de profondeur, un regard intense qui en charmait plus d'une. Il avait une dentition parfaite que révélaient des sourires d'enfer, il avait un visage parfait, il était le garçon le plus beau du bahut, et le plus populaire aussi.

Kiba Inuzuka, un brun qui avait environ la même carrure que lui, du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de basket, lui rendit son sourire, le sien pervers tandis qu'ils discutaient de filles. À une autre table, non loin de celle de la clique des « sportifs » et par la même occasion des « garçons populaires », il y avait la table des filles populaires. Au milieu de celle-ci, la reine du lycée matait un certain blond qui lui renvoya un regard allumeur.

- Je sais, avoua Naruto nerveusement en reportant son attention amusée vers ses amis.

- Quoi, tu vas coucher avec elle ou pas, finalement ? demanda Lee, un garçon joyeux et énergique.

- Elle a l'air d'être d'accord en tout cas ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Tout à fait. Même, je crois que cette fille n'est pas vierge, ajouta Shikamaru en grignotant son déjeuner.

Naruto croisa les bras sur la table. Son sourire au rictus joueur toujours accroché aux lèvres, il regarda Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee et les autres gars de l'équipe de basket qui mangeaient avec eux, toute sa bande d'amis. Ils attendaient tous une réponse. Avait-il le cran de coucher avec Sakura Haruno ? Une fille qui avait la réputation de n'être plus vierge depuis la seconde. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait eu plusieurs petits amis depuis l'entrée au lycée. Même au collège, elle aimait draguer et avoir l'attention de la gente masculine.

Naruto se retourna de nouveau. La jeune fille discutait avec ses amies, mais l'une d'elle, une blonde qui répondait au nom d'Ino Yamanaka, secoua Sakura lorsqu'elle remarqua que le beau Naruto Uzumaki regardait de nouveau dans sa direction et bientôt, les yeux verts émeraude de l'Haruno rencontrèrent les siens, bleus azur. Les filles rouspétèrent quelques mots que le blond n'entendit pas de là, mais elles semblaient bien rigoler. Elles gloussaient et s'échangeaient des regards d'envie. Sakura Haruno lui mima un baiser avec la main et Naruto fronça discrètement un sourcil avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos.

Il reçut une tape sur le dos et il tourna la tête vers Sai.

- La fête de ce soir, mon vieux. Le moment idéal pour la prendre.

- Ouais ! La décoration sera sombre et tout le monde sera déguisé. Les circonstances parfaites pour passer inaperçus.

_Dégoûtant_, songea le jeune homme, avant de sourire et d'ouvrir la bouche vers celui qui venait de dire ça, son ami Kiba :

- Excellente idée.

- Oh, la tapette vient vers nous ! constata Lee.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? grommela Shikamaru.

- Bah, une table remplie de garçons, ça l'excite, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? commenta méchamment Sai.

Naruto ravala sa salive en levant les yeux vers Sasuke Uchiha, qui marchait vers leur table. Vers lui. Il entendit les ricanements venant de la table des filles.

Le jeune homme avait une démarche forte et fière. Malgré sa réputation, et le fait que tout le monde savait désormais qu'il était homo, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix, il ne se laissait pas abattre. Certains le disaient idiot, d'autres tout simplement anormal.

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas du même monde. Même si son frère Itachi Uchiha était dans une bande plutôt populaire également, de son niveau, lui, il était rejeté. Il portait la poisse. Des élèves avaient déjà lancé des rumeurs à son sujet, comme quoi il était le chat noir qu'il ne fallait pas croiser un vendredi 13. Sasuke Uchiha portait malheur. Ne pas croiser sa route. Ne pas le toucher. Ne pas être son ami. Il était homo, il était sale. Ses seuls amis étaient aussi bizarres et marginaux que lui et le quatuor était évité comme la peste dans ce lycée. Karin, la fille qu'on traitait de sorcière, Suigetsu, le garçon à la dentition si laide qu'on disait qu'il avait une bouche de requin, et finalement Juugo, le monstre du bahut. Colosse aux mains larges que l'on accusait d'avoir déjà tué auparavant.

Sasuke venait vers lui. Il entendait les ricanements venant de la table des filles derrière lui, et les commentaires désobligeants des garçons à sa table. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux noirs du garçon qu'il avait embrassé à la fin de l'année dernière. Ça avait été une erreur, évidemment. C'était tout ce que Naruto avait trouvé comme explication, à se répéter continuellement une fois chez lui, le soir, tandis qu'il luttait contre tout son corps qui, lui, tentait de lui exprimer désespérément qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait profondément aimé ce baiser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke reçut des rires moqueurs et des insultes aussitôt qu'il se planta devant eux. Mais il demeura insensible à ces remarques et s'adressa à Naruto. Du haut de son mètre 70, assez grand mais malgré cela plus mince que la plupart des garçons du lycée, de sa silhouette svelte et qui était fragile face à celles des joueurs de basket, il ouvrit la bouche et parla de sa voix calme et indifférente :

- Je peux te parler, Naruto ?

- Naruto n'a pas envie de choper ce que tu as ! s'esclaffa Kiba, entraînant les autres dans un rire.

Sasuke fusilla l'Inuzuka du regard, avant de secouer la tête face à ces enfantillages. Il regarda de nouveau le blond qui n'avait pas réagit à cette méchante plaisanterie. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais Lee le devança :

- Vas voir ailleurs si on y est, tapette !

- Naruto, il faut que je te parle de...

- Bah fais-le devant nous, Uchiha. On veut savoir ! ricana Sai.

- Oui, on veut savoir.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Sakura Haruno. Elle venait d'arriver derrière Naruto, posant ses mains aux doigts munis de longs ongles colorés de rouge sang sur les épaules du blond. À ses côtés, se tenaient la belle blonde et une brunette aux joues roses, la timide Hinata. Sasuke les regarda, l'air soudainement plus si confiant. Naruto le regarda, souffrant intérieurement de voir à quel point on le piégeait. Sasuke baissa la tête, tripotant ses doigts sous ses manches trop longues. Il parut hésiter un instant, avant de relever le menton et planter son regard droit sur Naruto.

C'était bien Sasuke, ça. Se fichant pas mal du regard des autres, même si au fond de lui, ça l'affectait. Brave, courageux, honnête, il l'était. Alors il ne fit que dire la vérité, même si elle était difficile à avaler pour les autres. Il lâcha le tout comme une bombe, prenant à son tour sa place sur ce champ de mine, après avoir inspiré profondément :

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Naruto. J'avais juste besoin que tu le saches.

_**Can I get a witness?**_

Cette déclaration fit taire tout le monde pendant un long moment. Mais bientôt, les rires reprirent de plus bel, plus vifs et tranchants que des couteaux.

- Si au moins tu étais aussi joli que Sakura, tu aurais peut-être une chance ! s'écria Ino en riant à gorge déployée.

- Il croit vraiment qu'il a une chance ? Non mais, quel idiot !

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! cracha Shikamaru.

Naruto se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il esquissa un sourire incertain, qu'il voulait moqueur mais qui semblait plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il n'osa pas croiser les yeux de Sasuke, mais il les croisa malgré tout. Et ceux-ci semblaient déçus. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, tandis que ses amis étaient encore pris de fous rires.

- Ouais c'est ça, merci Sasuke. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi désolé, articula-t-il rapidement.

- Hé, t'as compris ? Il n'est pas intéressé ! Tu peux aller retrouver les trois autres crétins qui te servent d'amis. Il n'y a pas de place ici pour des bizarres comme vous ! s'enquit Sakura.

_**To the bruises and...**_

Sasuke soutint le regard froid comme l'hiver de la jeune fille. Puis, il chercha le regard de Naruto. Ce dernier, esquissant un sourire pour se mêler à ceux de ses amis, releva les yeux vers lui et demeura interdit. Sans plus, après avoir regardé le blond tristement, il tourna les talons et partit, d'une démarche aussi calme que celle avec laquelle il était venu vers eux en premier lieu. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, ni même blessé. Mais il l'était profondément. Blessé, humilié. Non par ces imbéciles qui l'avaient affublé d'insultes gratuites, mais par Naruto. Naruto qui l'avait embrassé l'année dernière, juste avant les vacances. Naruto qui avait été son ami depuis des années et de qui il était tombé amoureux, Naruto qui était une toute autre personne depuis le début de cette année scolaire.

Kiba se redressa sur sa chaise et se mit debout, afin de crier à travers la cantine, les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche :

- Vas donc sucer la bite du directeur et laisse-nous tranquille, pédé !

Le jeune brun se réinstalla face à ses camarades, fier des effusions de rires qu'il avait provoqué dans la cantine grâce à sa blague bien salé, un humour que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui adoraient. Le jeune Uchiha avait déjà disparu de la salle.

Il partit d'un rire avec ses amis et tandis que la brunette rougissait, la blonde à droite de Sakura grimaçait.

- Vraiment dégoûtant, Kiba ! se plaignit-elle.

- En effet, renchérit Sakura avec la même grimace de dégoût.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que relater les faits ! se défendit l'Inuzuka. Ce gars adore sucer des bites, c'est pas moi qui ai inventé ça ! Je parie qu'il aime bien se faire baiser aussi. Tss. Un mec. C'est pas normal ! Nous, on baise, on _ne se fait pas_ baiser.

Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées, les bras toujours croisés sur la table, crispé, ne fit qu'acquiescer mollement.

- Ouais...

- Enfin. Au moins, maintenant on est débarrassé de cette gêne ! N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? On va être tranquille ce soir... susurra-t-elle en venant embrasser la joue du blond.

Naruto ne pouvait effacer le regard blessé de Sasuke de son esprit. Mais il tourna la tête et joignit ses lèvres à celles de Sakura Haruno.

_**The wasted tears...**_

* * *

Dans le parc, il y a une balançoire. Elle grinçait sournoisement à cause du vent au moment où le meurtre a été commis cette nuit-là.

Comment je le sais ?

Elle grince tout le temps, cette foutue balançoire.

* * *

- J'ai soif. Donne-moi juste un moment, demanda le jeune homme en s'écartant doucement de la jeune fille.

- Ne prends pas trop de temps, j'ai très envie de toi ! chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire sensuel et séducteur.

Il s'écarta et accourut comme un forcené jusqu'aux stands de boisson. Il prit un petit gobelet et le remplit de jus de fruits qu'il avala d'un coup. Il essuya ensuite son menton d'un filet de liquide rose qui y avait coulé et réfléchit à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quelques minutes auparavant, Sakura, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la fête, l'avait plaqué contre un mur et lui avait chuchoté qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, là, ici, au lycée. Que ce serait excitant et surtout avec cette chaleur qui régnait en cette fête d'halloween, ça les mettait dans l'humeur...

Le jeune homme, soudainement pris d'un vertige, cherchant des yeux un jeune homme qu'il ne trouva pas, décida d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais, à l'extérieur.

Une fois là, il se sentit mieux. Il fit quelques pas vers la pelouse du campus, et marcha tranquillement le long de l'allée menant au trottoir. Il y avait des élèves dehors, un peu partout, qui profitaient de la tranquillité qu'il n'y avait pas à l'intérieur. La fraîcheur et le calme de la nuit. Dedans, il faisait chaud et c'était quasiment suffoquant. Avec des costumes sur le dos, aussi...

Naruto observa de son regard éteint le boisé de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était là que, à la fin de l'année dernière, il avait embrassé Sasuke. Ils étaient assis sur une balançoire du parc et étudiaient pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Le blond se souvenait du léger rire du jeune homme et s'était dit que le garçon n'avait rien d'anormal – encore dans ce temps là, il ne comprenait pas le comportement des autres vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Il était plus normal que quiconque et il n'était certainement pas porteur de malheur, même si, être son ami lui avait valu longtemps de la part des gars de l'équipe de basket un mépris et une moquerie incessante. C'était pour cette raison qu'après l'avoir embrassé, il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui et du danger qu'ils représentaient.

Prendre la place de Sasuke et être seul, rejeté, méprisé, avoir son secret dévoilé et être vu comme la tapette qui aime se faire baiser, non, jamais... !

Alors il avait pris ses distances pendant les vacances, n'avaient jamais retourné les appels de Sasuke. Son ami d'enfance avait essayé de le voir, de l'appeler, mais Naruto s'était refermé sur lui-même. Ayant réalisé son homosexualité, il l'avait tué en même temps que lui-même. Et il était devenu, l'année suivante, un garçon populaire, un homme plus mâle que jamais. Il avait commencé à traîner plus souvent avec la bande de l'équipe de basket, fréquentait beaucoup de filles alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Il s'habillait d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était devenu le garçon le plus populaire et le plus cool du bahut mais aussi, et Sasuke était le seul à le voir, car il était le seul à savoir qui était vraiment Naruto, il était devenu le plus détestable. Une peste. Un salaud. Un hypocrite et un menteur.

Naruto aperçut alors Sasuke. Déguisé en vampire, il était là-bas, à quelques mètres de lui, sur le trottoir, en compagnie de la sorcière. Elle était, ce soir, une Geisha. Karin. La seule fille du quatuor des bizarroïdes. Naruto regarda le jeune homme aussi pâle que le personnage lui-même et sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. _Vas donc sucer des bites, sale pédé !_

Non, ce n'était pas normal. Et autant ces insultes pourraient le faire souffrir si on les lui balançait, autant il avait mal qu'on fasse subir cela à Sasuke. Il détestait ses prétendus amis qui persécutait ainsi un garçon qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à quiconque. Il était honnête avec ce qu'il était vraiment. Il ne se cachait pas sous des faux semblants. Pour Naruto, c'était tous les jours halloween. Sasuke ne se costumait qu'une fois l'an, alors que Naruto portait chaque jour le masque du garçon hétéro normal et qui a une petite amie.

Le jeune blond frissonna lorsque Sasuke le regarda, de ses yeux intenses.

- Yo, Naruto !

Le porteur du nom se retourna.

- Mon vieux, comment peux-tu laisser une fille comme Sakura Haruno seule ? Tu ne vois pas comment elle est chaude ? déblatéra-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ouais, désolé. J'arrive tout de suite.

Deux phares éclairèrent alors la nuit noire. Kiba regarda en direction de la voiture qui vint s'arrêter devant Sasuke et Karin, curieux. Naruto regardait déjà dans sa direction et le brun remarqua l'échange entre le jeune Uchiha et son ami.

La jeune fille monta dans la voiture et salua Sasuke qui lui retourna un sourire. La voiture disparut au bout de la rue dans la noirceur après seulement quelques secondes et Sasuke resta là, sur le trottoir, seul dans sa cape de vampire. Naruto l'observa, l'envie bataillant en lui, d'aller vers lui et de lui implorer son pardon. Il avait envie d'oser l'interdit et de l'embrasser de nouveau au bord de cette rivière, dans ce parc paradisiaque après les cours. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de renoncer à ça ?

_**You can dry a river**_

Non, songea-t-il fermement, se remémorant de ses raisons. Il ne pourrait pas endurer la solitude et les insultes, si on savait qu'il était gay. Il ne pouvait pas être gay. Il était fils unique, son père était fier de lui et n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner au sujet des filles, s'il avait une petite amie, il était impatient de voir son garçon devenir un homme, fonder une famille. Et sa mère aussi. Et son entourage, et ses voisins, et ses amis. Il était un homme. Il ne devait pas décevoir tout le monde...

Il était un homme. Pas... pas... _ça_. Pas une tapette, pas un pédé, pas un suceur de bites... Il n'était pas comme ça. Il était normal, lui. Il était comme tout le monde.

_**With your heart of stone...**_

Il ne remarqua pas que Kiba le voyait en train de fixer Sasuke. Quand il sortit de ses pensées douloureuses, il vit le brun en train de froncer les sourcils, observant aussi l'Uchiha qui attendait encore au même emplacement. Comme s'il attendait à son tour l'arrivée de ses parents.

- Hé, Uchiha ! cria alors Kiba.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers eux. Naruto fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche vers son ami Kiba, mais celui-ci se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

- Kiba...

- Où sont les autres ? Dents-de-poisson et l'autre Bossu de Notre-Dame ?

- Kiba, c'est bon, ça suffit... marmonna Naruto.

Sasuke ne bougea pas de là où il était, tandis que Kiba s'approchait toujours de lui, moqueur, mais surtout plus haut de dix bons centimètres. Naruto s'avança, hésitant, regardant autour. Il n'y avait plus grand monde. Les gens rentraient à cause du froid et d'autres, moins nombreux, attendaient leurs parents.

Il était bientôt minuit.

- Ils sont partis, répondit l'Uchiha.

- C'est dommage, t'es tout seul ! se moqua le joueur de basket.

Naruto, paniqué, regarda derrière lui. Plus personne. La nuit commençait à être vraiment effrayante. Et froide. Il frissonnait maintenant.

Sasuke soutenait comme un chef le regard méprisant de Kiba.

- Je sais que tu souhaites que je te laisse avec Naruto. Après tout, tu l'aimes...

- Kiba...

- T'inquiète Naru, je vais pas te laisser avec ce psychopathe. Il pourrait bien te violer, hein !

- Non, je veux dire qu'on va avoir des ennuis si on le laisse pas tranquille, insista le blondinet. Retournons à l'intérieur.

Kiba semblait vouloir jouer encore avec sa proie. Parce que c'est ce qu'était Sasuke Uchiha face à eux. Une proie. Une proie seule et qui ne ferait pas le poids contre la force de ses bourreaux. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir peur. Son regard était dur, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était un vrai vampire et qu'il ne lui suffirait que de bondir sur leur gorge pour se défendre.

Naruto regarda une fois de plus vers l'entrée du lycée.

- Mec, moi je rentre. Je veux pas être mêlé à tes problèmes, soupira finalement le blond.

- Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux. Putain, t'es vraiment pas marrant mon vieux...

Naruto lança un dernier regard au jeune homme avant d'entraîner son ami, qui ronchonnait, à l'intérieur du lycée. Pour oublier le visage de Sasuke, qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser, il alla retrouver Sakura Haruno et fit avec elle, dans la salle de bain où résonnait l'écho de la musique qui vibrait contre les murs de l'établissement, ce que les adolescents de leur âge faisaient normalement lors de soirée de festivités.

_**With your heart of stone...**_

* * *

Minuit, un 31 octobre. Ce moment si sinistre de l'année et de la nuit, c'est exactement à ce moment-là que Sasuke Uchiha a été assassiné.

Vous voulez savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

C'était juste après que Kiba et moi sommes rentrés, après que les parents de Karin soient venus la chercher. Sasuke était encore seul à l'extérieur, ses parents mettaient du temps à arriver et moi j'étais avec Sakura.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka s'est jeté sur Sasuke aussitôt qu'il a réussi à l'attirer dans les profondeurs de ce parc, caché au milieu de ce boisé devant le lycée. Il avait trouvé un couteau sur la table des buffets, il était pour couper l'immense gâteau en forme de citrouille. Tandis que Shikamaru l'emprisonnait au sol, clouant ses bras pour lui bloquer toute opportunité de s'enfuir, Sai couvrait les environs.

_**I can breathe, I can breathe water**_

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts, paniqués, fixant Kiba venir plaquer une paume sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide, ou simplement pour camoufler ses cris lorsque sa lame allait perforer ses organes. Il était paniqué, effrayé, tétanisé. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il avait deviné quelle serait la suite des événements.

- On t'a dit qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les gens comme toi ! Tu n'es pas normal, et on va débarrasser la Terre d'une espèce dans ton genre !

Le couteau a déchiré son corps plusieurs fois, le poignardant sans merci, aussi violemment que dans les films d'horreur. Sasuke, après quelques coups, n'avait plus la force de se débattre alors ils l'ont lâché. Mais c'était sous-estimer sa force, car aussitôt les mains libres, il a attrapé les bras de son assassin et l'a sauvagement griffé avec ses ongles, laissant des marques saignantes. Kiba a grogné, tel un animal, mécontent de ce geste et poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, il s'est défait de l'étreinte désespérée de sa victime.

- Les gars, ne le lâchez pas, bon sang ! Il est encore vivant bande de cons !

Shikamaru, Lee et Sai se jetèrent sur lui et Sasuke se débattit avec toutes les forces du monde pour tenter de s'échapper, et sa puissante volonté, munie d'espoir vain, faisait peine à voir. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il avait un trou énorme dans le ventre, dans la poitrine, il saignait, se vidait à vue d'œil de son sang et sa vision était floue, il était étourdi, mais se battait encore car il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

_**I can breathe, I can breathe water...**_

Il pleurait, des larmes mélangées au sang, qui prenaient une teinte rouge. Je voyais rouge. Je voyais tout en rouge écarlate. Mais il était si beau, avec cette peur palpable au fond des yeux...

Il toussa violemment, crachant du sang tandis que Kiba enfonçait pour la dernière fois l'arme dans le cœur de sa victime, espérant que ce soit l'ultime coup. Sasuke sursauta, pris de convulsions, en prise à une agonie bestiale, sans pitié. Son corps s'agita encore avant que la mort ne termine de tout emporter sur son passage. La vie quitta définitivement son réceptacle de souffrance et, les yeux grands ouverts, Sasuke Uchiha devint un cadavre. Il était minuit, un 31 octobre.

* * *

- Minuit, un 31 octobre...

- Oui, c'était bien un 31 octobre, je suis d'accord.

Naruto Uzumaki releva des yeux cernés vers la femme à la voix douce, qui était assise face à lui dans cette petite pièce isolée. Elle avait des cheveux bruns courts, et un visage rond, enfantin. Elle était jolie. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Shizune. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait un dossier dans les mains, et un sarrau blanc sur le dos. Son regard était intense, posé droit sur lui.

Où étaient ses parents ?

L'adolescent aperçut alors la porte, derrière la femme. Il tendit le menton dans cette direction et chercha la silhouette de ses parents dans la petite fenêtre carrée sur cette même porte. Mais rien.

La pièce était petite. Froide. Les murs étaient blancs et il y avait un lit au fond, dans le coin gauche. Au centre, une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucun soleil. Il était caché derrière d'épais nuages et tout était gris et sombre.

Dans l'esprit brumeux du jeune homme, les ténèbres de cette nuit-là ne le quittaient plus.

_**Can I pry your finger**_

- Naruto, je suis ici, indiqua Shizune sur un ton doux.

Naruto posa ses yeux bleus éperdus sur la criminologue. Celle-ci contempla le visage terne et pâle du jeune homme avant de soupirer tout bas, consultant ensuite son dossier avec une certaine tristesse et désolation dans le regard.

- Donc, si je récapitule, tu dis que tu étais à l'intérieur du lycée quand ça s'est passé ? Tu dis que tes amis ont profité de ton absence pour faire du mal à Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Et que, pendant tout ce temps, tu étais en compagnie de Sakura Haruno ?

- C'est exact.

- Pourtant, mademoiselle Haruno a porté des témoignages tout à fait différents. Tes amis ont également un alibi.

- J'étais avec elle. Toute la soirée. Et eux ne l'étaient pas.

- Elle dit qu'à partir du moment où tu lui as dit que tu avais soif, elle était avec sa meilleure amie Ino, et qu'elle ne t'a pas revu de la soirée.

- Non, j'étais avec elle, insista Naruto en secouant la tête. Je suis sorti dehors, c'est vrai. Avec Kiba, on a croisé Sasuke. Il attendait ses parents. Kiba l'a un peu embêté, mais après je lui ai dit qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille et on est retourné à l'intérieur. Il a attendu que je sois occupé avec Sakura pour rassembler les autres et ils sont partis attraper Sasuke pendant qu'il était encore tout seul dehors...

_**From everything I say I do**_

Shizune écouta attentivement les paroles du jeune homme, qui avait une voix tremblotante, avant de poser une objection, levant l'index.

- Oui, monsieur Inuzuka est retourné à l'intérieur. Selon ses dires, tu serais rentré avec lui, mais tu aurais subitement disparu aussitôt. Il croit que tu es retourné dehors. Il serait allé voir où tu étais et il a dit que tu n'étais pas là, ni Sasuke d'ailleurs. Il a pensé à cet instant que ses parents étaient finalement venus le chercher. Mais Sasuke n'est jamais rentré chez lui ce soir-là.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient si éteints et si froids que Shizune frissonna devant son silence. Presque comme si quelque chose avait également été tué en lui. Les deux billes azurs étaient fixées sur un point sur la table et restaient ouverts sans cligner. Après un instant, elle aperçut les vilaines marques sur les avant-bras du jeune garçon.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Naruto ? Tes bras...

Naruto posa un regard absent sur ses blessures. Des marques de griffes. Elles avaient saigné, de par leur couleur, mais désormais elles commençaient à se teinter de différentes nuances de bleu et de violet. L'auteur de ces griffures n'y avaient pas été en douceur. Naruto les garderait très longtemps sur la peau.

- Un animal m'a attaqué, dans les bois.

- Et que faisais-tu dans les bois ?

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent.

- Je cherchais Sasuke, fut le fin murmure qui servit de réponse.

_**And I just can't forget you...**_

* * *

Je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir. Sasuke a été assassiné, mais je suis certain que c'est mon rejet qui l'a tué. J'aurais tant dû être un peu plus brave et lui avouer que je l'aimais profondément. J'ai été lâche, idiot, égoïste, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était.

C'est dans le parc – notre havre de paix, cet endroit si beau, si calme, si paisible, ce paradis où nous nous sommes embrassés – qu'on l'a poignardé à mort. Dans ma tête, j'imagine son corps en lambeaux, son sang tapissant le sol, et pourtant, je garde ces merveilleux souvenirs de lui, sur cette balançoire à mes côtés – celle qui grince, c'était sa préférée – et il me sourit. Parfois il riait. Nous étions amis, dans une époque lointaine...

Qu'est-ce donc qui a mal tourné dans nos vies ? Ai-je eu si peur de la solitude pour lui avoir tourné le dos ? Je regrette. Je regrette tant... et j'ai si mal. Je revois cette lame acérée qui sortait et pénétrait sa chaire et j'ai la sensation qu'elle me perfore à mon tour... c'est si douloureux. Son absence..., sa douleur, ses cris, ses implorations, son visage, sa peur, ses yeux qui ne comprenaient pas, ses doigts qui m'ont serré, qui m'ont agrippé si fort. Il est mort en se questionnant sur la raison de mes actes, sur la raison de tout, en se questionnant sur la vie, sur la mort, sur l'amour...

Si je me souviens de son sourire et son visage pâle dans la lumière du soleil de juin, c'est dans l'obscurité d'une nuit d'octobre que je me souviens de ses dernières paroles, prononcées dans le sang et les larmes, et marmonnées avec faiblesse. Elles résonnent dans ma tête, sans cesse, tandis que je revois ses lèvres ensanglantées bouger...

Et les cloches de minuit ont sonné lorsque son cœur a cessé de battre.

* * *

**Carnet de notes personnelles, 7 novembre 1977, une semaine après la fête d'halloween. **

_C'est dans les bras de la mort que Sasuke a terminé la fête d'halloween de nos seize ans. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, et nous non plus. Il est malheureusement le seul qui peut faire la lumière sur ces événements, il est le seul à savoir sans l'ombre d'un seul doute qui lui a enfoncé ces nombreux poignards. Qui a tué Sasuke Uchiha ? Son meurtre a bouleversé le lycée en entier et j'essaierai de faire ici un récapitulatif des événements afin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. _

_La fête allait de bon train et tout le monde s'amusait. C'était une soirée normale, personne n'imaginait que les histoires d'horreur associées à halloween prendraient ce soir là des dimensions de réalité, jusqu'à ce que la lugubre découverte soit faite. _

_Son corps était échoué dans le ravin, l'espace entre la petite colline et la rivière, dans le parc. Parmi les feuilles mortes et les hautes herbes qui camouflaient son corps, c'est l'odeur du sang, abominable, qui nous a permis de le découvrir. Un couteau traînait non loin, par terre. Du sang en énorme quantité, mais aucune trace d'ADN n'a été détecté sur cette arme. C'était halloween après tout. Tout le monde portait un costume, il n'y avait personne qui avait les mains nues – et ceux qui avaient en effet les mains nues ont été exclus de la liste des suspects. Après ça, ce pouvait être n'importe qui. Un assassin rôdait dans notre lycée en cette soirée d'halloween. _

_Mais la raison pour laquelle cet élève a été tué reste inconnue. Il était gentil, n'avait jamais de problèmes, il n'avait pas d'ennemis, il était le garçon ordinaire, l'adolescent moyen, normal. Je le connaissais parce que mon amie Sakura sortait avec un garçon qui le fréquentait l'année dernière. _

_Et c'est justement là que se trouve un détail que personne n'a relevé. Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas d'ennemi, certes, mais il avait une histoire avec Naruto Uzumaki. Une histoire d'amour qui était très mal gérée par ce dernier. C'est pour cette raison, et aussi à cause des marques évidentes sur le corps de Naruto, qu'après une semaine, il était le suspect numéro un, tout en haut de la liste. Sasuke avait des morceaux de peaux sous les ongles, et Naruto avait des marques de griffures sur les bras. La violence de l'acte était ici inscrite sur la peau du blond alors que la seule personne au monde que Sasuke, un garçon intelligent et prudent, aurait suivi dans un boisé à minuit lors d'une nuit aussi noire, selon son grand frère Itachi, c'était lui. Naruto._

_Ce dernier n'a rien avoué. Il ne dit rien. Ne parle pas. Ne fait que marmonner « Minuit, un 31 octobre », à répétition, et dire qu'il cherchait Sasuke dans les bois, et que c'est là qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un animal. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Nous ne le serons jamais. Sasuke a emporté dans sa tombe l'identité de son assassin, mais l'évidence est là et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la vérité, alors qu'elle est inscrite dans les yeux coupables de Naruto._

_C'est lui, le meurtrier de Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Hyuga H._

* * *

Était-ce un cauchemar ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru, même pour tout l'or du monde, que c'était ce qui allait se passer lorsque, un peu plus tôt, Naruto l'avait entraîné à l'écart. Quand son ami, pompier pour un soir, avait cessé de l'embêter et avait décidé de rentrer pour continuer à profiter de la fête, Naruto s'était alors tourné vers lui. De son regard bleu intense, il l'avait regardé. Sasuke avait imaginé qu'il lui hurlerait dessus, qu'il serait fâché contre lui parce qu'il semait la honte à l'intérieur de sa clique d'amis et Sasuke en était mal à l'aise. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de nuire à la vie du blond. Il ne voulait que lui dire la vérité, lui présenter les faits, ses sentiments, et il souhaitait que le blond soit aussi honnête avec lui. Leur histoire était aussi vraie que son costume de Thor. Ils s'étaient embrassés, l'année dernière, et ça avait été bien, très bien, tous les deux en avaient eu très envie. Sasuke se rappelait de ce moment encore mieux qu'il se rappelait de sa dernière heure de cours – l'après-midi même, il y avait quelques heures de cela à peine. Ce jour-là, sous le soleil de juin, Naruto s'était penché de son propre chef vers lui et avait été celui à sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes le premier.

Mais Naruto ne cria pas. Il glissa sa main tendrement sur sa hanche, remontant vers sa taille et il lui avait prit la main.

- Allons quelque part où c'est plus tranquille, où il n'y aura que nous, murmura-t-il.

Ça y est, pensa le jeune brun. Naruto s'était décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il allait soit le jeter, soit lui avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi, chose dont Sasuke était certain. Et si le blond avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer et se faire à cette relation, qui n'était pas facile, et s'il n'était pas prêt à le dire à sa famille, aux autres, Sasuke le respecterait. C'est la promesse que le jeune Uchiha se fit tout en suivant dans la nuit les pas silencieux du garçon qu'il aimait. Et qu'il était, à son insu, en train de suivre vers la mort.

Et pour lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, oui, il le lui avait dit. Les deux mains du blond s'étaient retrouvées autour de son visage, le prenant délicatement en coupe.

- Je t'aime Sasuke. C'est vrai, Crois-moi.

Le moment aurait presque été parfait si les mains de Naruto n'avaient pas été couvertes de son sang.

Sasuke Uchiha hurla. Mais l'une de ces mains pleines de son sang se plaqua sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le son. Ses yeux grands ouverts, remplis de panique, fixèrent avec horreur la lame dégoulinante de son propre sang, se lever de nouveau en l'air. Son corps était devenu un réceptacle de souffrance, d'agonie pure, tandis que Naruto, qui s'était mis à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour lui empêcher toute fuite, le poignardait une deuxième fois. Il avait des yeux aussi effrayants que ceux d'un lion sauvage et sa tignasse blonde était ébouriffée.

- Non, ne pleure pas, je dis la vérité, Sasuke... Je t'aime vraiment ! Mais il est là le problème... On ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas. Mais je t'aime quand même, alors je n'ai pas le choix... Tu comprends ? Pas le choix...

Il tentait de se débattre, mais le trou béant en lui, qui saignait abondamment, lui prenait ses forces à une vitesse considérable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses yeux, sa bouche était pleine de ce liquide rouge foncé, épais et chaud, qui avait un goût de fer. Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés sur les bras du blond, son assassin, afin de tenter de se défendre. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, dans des tentatives vaines de s'échapper. Il était trop tard et il le savait. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il était en train de se faire tuer. Dans quelques minutes, il partirait pour le ciel, il allait mourir, on allait parler de lui dans les journaux, à la télé, on allait découvrir son cadavre... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi... Pourquoi Naruto lui faisait-il ça ? Cette chose affreuse ? Pourquoi voulait-il le tuer s'il l'aimait ? Il n'avait pas le choix ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le choix ? Il aurait pu s'en prendre à sa propre personne, pas à lui ! Pourquoi, s'il l'aimait, était-il en train de le tuer ?... Était-ce une sorte de déclaration d'amour ? Une espèce de preuve indélébile ? Non... rien de tout cela n'était romantique, rien n'avait d'attrait à l'amour dans cet acte, dans cette souffrance. Tout était tâché à jamais par son sang, les traces ne partiraient pas.

Sasuke laissa sa tête tomber vers la droite, ne possédant pas la force de continuer à penser, c'était trop dur, il avait mal à la tête. Il fixa la rivière qui brillait sous les éclats timides de la lune, et une nouvelle pensée le traversa, qui acheva de l'angoisser, qui fit battre son cœur encore plus vite malgré sa difficulté à battre et la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque pulsation : Naruto allait le jeter dans l'eau, se débarrassant ainsi de son corps et de tout soupçon, il se laverait de lui également dans cette eau. C'était une évidence si forte qu'il aurait dû le savoir dès le début. Ses larmes s'accumulèrent tandis que la réalité s'ancrait profondément en lui, aussi douloureusement que cette lame qui le perforait de l'intérieur... Naruto ne voulait pas de lui. Son amour, celui en qui il avait confiance malgré la moquerie incessante de ses amis, malgré ses fréquentations, malgré ses erreurs et malgré le fait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir en l'ignorant depuis leur baiser... Naruto, celui qu'il aimait, allait ainsi le jeter comme une poupée brisée.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas finir au fond de l'eau, saignant comme un porc, abandonné à la mort ! Non ! Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité être chez lui, en sécurité dans son foyer, entouré de sa famille qui le protégerait. C'était horrible, il voulait que ça s'arrête, que ce soit un cauchemar... Que quelqu'un vienne ! Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il serait bientôt trop tard !

À combien de coups de couteaux en était-il, là ? Une dizaine, sans doute. Il releva la tête avec toute la misère du monde vers son bourreau, ses cheveux traînant dans la boue car c'est à ce moment que la dernière pluie d'octobre avait décidé de s'abattre, violemment, sur la ville, et fixa les yeux au-dessus de lui, devenus meurtriers, devenus monstrueux. Dans son cœur, Naruto aussi était en train de mourir. Quelques secondes s'étaient sûrement écoulées, mais pour lui, c'était comme des heures. Une éternité. Chaque vive douleur qu'il ressentait ralentissait le temps d'une dizaine d'années. Il avait souffert bien plus que ce qu'un humain en moyenne ressentait de souffrance dans toute une vie...

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, sa vue devenant subitement de plus en plus floue. Par les larmes, par la vie qui quittait progressivement son corps, par ses forces qui lui étaient sauvagement arrachées. Naruto – non, l'assassin – le poignardait, sans perdre ses forces. Il sentait ses bras engourdis, ses jambes, ses membres qui ne lui obéissaient plus, son esprit était déjà à moitié évadé de son corps, la seule douleur qui restait étant celle des coups de poignards... Et la douleur de son cœur. En mourant, il pensait à Naruto. À ses lèvres douces de l'année dernière. Son visage serein, pas celui crispé par l'effort de jouer un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de nier sa véritable personne. Son visage doux, ses yeux bleu océan, son sourire d'enfant... Naruto était si loin. Il le voyait s'éloigner alors que sa vision baissait considérablement. Il le voyait devenir plus qu'un mirage flou. Sasuke le regardait, baignant dans la souffrance, entre la vie et la mort, nageant dans une mélancolie mourante. Il le regardait et semblait voir l'ange plutôt que le démon, à ce stade ne faisant plus la différence entre la douleur et la douceur, entre le bien et le mal, entre l'enfer et le paradis...

Et il avait la sensation que dans la mort il allait lentement oublier l'identité et le visage de son assassin. Au bord du dernier souffle de sa vie, il eut la furtive impression que son cœur, ce qui en restait du moins, s'était serré, compressé à cette idée. À l'idée d'oublier qui était cet homme, ce _garçon_... À l'idée d'oublier l'identité du premier garçon qu'il avait aimé, de celui qui lui avait volé son premier baiser et à l'idée que le monde entier ne le retrouve jamais. Naruto. Le jeune homme souriant et plein de joie de vivre... À l'idée que personne ne sache que lui aussi il avait disparu cette nuit-là... Non, car son corps serait jeté aux oubliettes avec les couleuvres et les algues... dévoré jusqu'aux dernières miettes de son âme et son corps par les animaux vivant sous l'eau... Et qu'il était le seul, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, à savoir qui était Naruto.

Une dernière larme coula sur sa peau devenue froide, alors que ses lèvres murmuraient une prière muette, un cri du cœur...

« Tu seras... en sécurité... dans mon cœur... »

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Playlist:

_Heart of Stone_, **Iko **(d'où les paroles de chanson présentes dans le Os)

_Caged_, **Within Temptation**

_The Only One,_ **Blutengel**

_Fairyland, _**Blutengel**

* * *

Coucou ! Alors voici mon oeuvre et ma participation à un concours spécial Halloween. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai bien hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus !

_Bisous_,

**Tch0upi. **


End file.
